


Five More Minutes

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave won't get out of bed, so Karkat needs to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

Dave is woken up by a buttload of sunshine right in his face.

He groans and pulls the blanket over his head. He can hear Karkat move around the room and, accurately predicting the things that are about to happen, grabs the blanket more forcefully.

It's useless, though. If Karkat wants to get the blanket off Dave, he will do exactly that. At any cost.

Dave groans again and hides his face in his arms. "You little shit", he mumbles.

"Good morning to you too", Karkat says. He is annoyingly cheerful. How can he even be up at this time.

Oh god. He's opening the windows.

"Karkat", Dave whines.

"Something you'd like to say, princess?", Karkat says. Dave can hear his grin.

God he hates him sometimes.

"Come here, you son of a bitch", he tells Karkat. A few seconds later, Karkat is in bed, curling around Dave. Dave pulls him closer and buries his face in Karkat's shoulder.

"Mmm." He inhales the scent of Karkat's skin. "That's better."

"You should get up, lazyass", Karkat says fondly.

"I don't think so." He holds on to Karkat tightly. That little bugger isn't getting away again.

Karkat sighs and drops a small kiss on the top of Dave's head. "You've got work."

"It can wait."

Karkat starts to detangle himself from Dave. Dave whines and pulls him back in.

"Five more minutes, okay?"

Five minutes become ten and Dave has still not moved from his place. He's about to fall asleep again, blanket or not, because Karkat is just so damn cuddly and warm and soft.

"Daave." Karkat pokes him. Dave flails his hand in Karkat's general direction, accomplishing exactly nothing.

Karkat pokes him again. Damn that little bugger is persistent. Dave should never have let him find out that he's ticklish as hell.

"Hate you."

Karkat doesn't say anything, he simply continues poking and tickling Dave until Dave literally can't stay in bed anymore.

"Will you stop it!"

Karkat grins at him and chuckles. "It works, so I don't see why I should."

"You nasty little." Dave launches himself at Karkat. He knows all the places where Karkat is just as ticklish as him. All the places. It would not be fit for him to live without this extremely crucial information.

Within seconds, he has Karkat squealing and flailing and laughing so hard he threatens to fall off the bed. Dave has half a mind to push him, but instead pulls him out of danger and tickles him some more.

Karkat pushes him off and starts tickling him mercilessly again. As much as Dave is trying to get to him, to push him off or tickle him back, Karkat always manages to come out victorious and Dave hates him for it. He's out of breath from laughing and doesn't stop flailing and pushing and yanking Karkat around until they are a giant heap of entangled limbs on the bed and neither of them can breathe from how hard they're laughing.

After they've calmed down a bit, Karkat puts his arms around Dave and squeezes hard. Dave chuckles softly and presses a gentle kiss to Karkat's temple, just below his horns.

"Like I said", Karkat murmurs. "Time to get out of bed."

"No."

"I'll tickle you again", Karkat threatens. Dave knows him well enough to take that threat seriously. "I'll tickle you until you fall out of bed and run out of the house voluntarily because you can't cope with my merciless tickling."

"Mmm." Dave would never ever admit it, but he loves Karkat's tickling. He loves their tickle fights. He knows it's an insane amount of trust Karkat is showing him, letting him touch him like this, and he appreciates it.

But seriously. If he doesn't get up soon, they will end up fighting a never ending tickle war.

Not that he'd mind, really. But that would _really_ make him late for work.

 


End file.
